bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Robert Accutrone
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | atrybut = „'N'”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strona 11 | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 494 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} był Quincy, należącym do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Sternritter. Jest oznaczony literą „'N'”. Wygląd Accutrone ma krótkie, zaczesane włosy w kolorze spłowiałego blonduManga Bleach; Rozdział 640, strona 3 oraz duże wąsy. Nosi okulary w delikatnych oprawkach. Noszony przez niego uniform członka Sternritter to klasyczny, biały płaszcz związany czarnym pasem. Pod płaszczem, Robert nosi koszulę, niebieski krawat oraz białe spodnie i buty. Osobowość Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, on i inni Sternritter gromadzą się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżują do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Tworzy filar niebieskiego ogniaManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 i wdaje się w walkę z Shunsuiem Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 13 thumb|left|190px|Sternritter atakuje Kyōraku Shunsui wdaje się z nim w krótką rozmowę i mówi, że Mayuri nie mógł rozgryźć ich umiejętności oraz, że są przeciwnikami, których zapewne nie da się pokonać bez Bankai. Mężczyzna przemieszcza się i strzela ze swego pistoletu, lecz pudłuje. Następnie uwalnia Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel i pozbawia przeciwnika oka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 9-13 Gdy pojawia się posłaniec, informujący o przybyciu Ichigo, mężczyzna zestrzeliwuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strona 2 Jest zszokowany, gdy Kyōraku zyskuje nowe chęci do walki po wkroczeniu wszechkapitana Yamamoto na pole bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 14 Shunsui rani go, a Robert chwali, że ich morale wzrastają gdy walczy dowódca, jednak twierdzi, że ich lider pokona wszechkapitana, ponieważ Shinigami nie są jedynymi, którym wzrastają morale podczas walki przywódcy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 1 i 3 Kyōraku przyznaje, że może źle to zrozumieli, jednak taka logika nie zadziała na Yamamoto. Sternritter zauważa w tym czasie ogromny wybuch ognia w miejscu, gdzie Yhwach i Yamamoto toczą swą walkę, czym jest niewiarygodnie zszokowany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 6-9 thumb|right|190px|Robert przyzywa Soldat Kiedy Yamamoto przegrywa, a Cesarz Quincy niszczy jego ciało, Kyōraku jest zszokowany. Mężczyzna wykorzystuje to, strzelając do niego wielokrotnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 4 Po otrzymaniu rozkazu zniszczenia Soul Society, Wąsaty tworzy cień, z którego wychodzą Soldat – żołnierze Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 13 Niedługo potem wojska Wandenreich wycofują się z Soul Society. Później, kiedy Yhwach zwołuje zebranie Sternritterów, Robert jest widoczny w tłumie. Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie grupy, jest zaszokowany, kiedy jego władca mianuje Uryū swoim następcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 4-5 thumb|left|190px|Robert przykłada pistolet do skroni Ichigo Podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich pojawia się wraz z innymi Sternritterami naprzeciw Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 13-15 Gdy Kurosaki chce ruszyć na Yhwacha, Accutrone przykłada mu pistolet do skroni, jednak chłopak unika strzału. Chwilę później Sternritter spogląda na Shinigami, którzy udaremniają Quincy pogoń za Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 9-10 & 15-17 Wskazując na nich palcem, Bazz-B dolicza się szóstki przeciwników i pyta, czy wśród nich jest ktoś spośród Jednostek o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, jednak wąsaty zaprzecza. Liltotto oznajmia, że nie ma zamiaru puścić Kurosakiego; mówi, by przyjęli swe Święte Formy. Z uwolnionymi Quincy: Vollständig Sternritterzy ścierają się z zastępem Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 1-6 Wkrótce mężczyzna zostaje pokonany w starciu z Byakuyą Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strona 8 Robert przykłada pistolet do skroni Liltotto, gdy ta rozmawia z Giselle. Pyta, czy wiedzą, iż Jego Wysokość udał się do Pałacu, lecz gdy słyszy, że winni zaczekać tu na jego powrót, łamiącym się głosem oświadcza, że oni nie zostali wybrani. Krzyczy, że tacy nowicjusze nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że nieprzydatnych Sternritterów dotknie Auswählen Yhwacha. Wówczas spada na niego światło, pozbawiając go ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 603, strony 10-14 Gdy światło znika, szkielet Roberta upada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strona 10 Wyposażenie |raidenhanto|po niemiecku „''Cierpiący Uścisk''”, po japońsku „''Rękawica Cierpienia''”}}: Dzięki noszonej na ręku Leiden Hant, Robert jest w stanie aktywować swój Quincy: Vollständig, o ile nie jest w posiadaniu skradzionego Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 14-16 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Jego moc duchowa jest porównywalna, albo nawet większa od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Zdobył przewagę podczas walki z jednym z najpotężniejszych kapitanów, Shunsuiem Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 5 Wykwalifikowany strzelec: Specjalizuje się w strzelaniu, używając broni duchowej. Ze swoimi umiejętnościami i niezwykłą precyzją, był w stanie przebić się przez obronę Kyōraku i strzelić mu w oko z bliskiej odległości, a także z łatwością zabić posłańca Shinigami, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strona 2 Cień: Nienazwana technika, która umożliwia Quincym otworzenie drogi pomiędzy dwoma wymiarami. Po ułożeniu ręki na ziemi, a następnie machnięciu nią w lewą stronę, jest w stanie otworzyć duży portal w kształcie krzyża Quincy, przez który mogło przejść kilkanaście osób jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 14-15 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Wąsaty bez problemu tworzy broń duchową i manipuluje cząsteczkami duchowymi. Zwiększona siła: Był w stanie bez problemu przesunąć swoim ciałem Kyōraku na małą odległość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 11 Ekspert : Jest w stanie używać tej techniki, do takiego poziomu, że swoją szybkością zaskoczył jednego z najstarszych kapitanów Gotei 13 - Shunsuia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 10 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Pistolet z Reishi Pistolet z Reishi: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, jest w stanie zgromadzić energię duchową i duchowe cząsteczki, a następnie przekształcić je w broń. Jego ulubiona broń objawia się jako solidny pistolet. Podczas strzelania pojawia się błysk światła, kształtem przypominający insygnia Wandenreich. Jego amunicją są skondensowane duchowe cząsteczki, świecące na niebiesko przy wybuchu. Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R497 Grimaniel.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Roberta - Grimaniel]] |kami no ayumi gurimanieru|po japońsku „''Spacer Boży''”}}: Po aktywacji, nad głową Roberta pojawia się Heiligenschein w kształcie przypominającego gwiazdę Quincy Zeichen o ramionach połączonych okręgiem. Zyskuje również parę skrzydeł składającą się z wielu prostokątnych segmentów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13 * Zwiększona szybkość: W tej formie Accutrone jest w stanie poruszać się z wystarczająco niebywałą prędkością, aby nie tylko uniknąć cięcia wyprowadzonego przez Kyōraku w walce w zwarciu, ale także zajść go od tyłu i strzelić do niego z minimalnej odległości w głowę, zanim Shinigami zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 11-12 * Lot: Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, Robert jest w stanie poruszać się w locie z wysoką prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strona 6 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Robert Accutrone ru:Роберт Аккутрон de:Robert Accutrone fr:Robert Accutrone es:Robert Accutrone id:Robert Accutrone Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga